Odd Phone calls and Old Friends
by 101FrozenFire101
Summary: Gibbs receives an odd phone call from an old friend from his Marine days. A bit of shocking news gives him some things to consider. ONE-SHOT Kinda AU


**AN: Two chapters written in one day, a new record! Go me!**

**Just so you know I haven't watched either show for a number of months and you'll find the characters not very canon like :\ Sorry if this frustrates anyone.**

**Note that this is complete but there will be a sequel up hopefully soon. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
*NOTICE: 19-11-12 - The first chapter of the sequel is now up! Check it out and don't forget to review! It's called _Of Allies and Enemies._***

**101FrozenFire101**

It had been a tiering day.

It was nearing 11pm and Leroy Jethro Gibbs could only now say he was done with work for the night. After chasing an escapee convict, being grazed by a bullet and being thrown from the roof of a one story building, it was safe to say Gibbs was ready to call it a night.

After a glass or two of bourbon, of course.

Currently the silver haired agent sat on a stool in his basement and contemplated his retirement. He'd been in the job for many years and had suffered through a number of close calls. He had even lost some people who were dear to him. But Gibbs knew his team would never accept it, they'd drag him to the office everyday and cuff him to his chair if that was what it took. He couldn't help but smile with that thought in mind.

The silence that had invaded the basement which was usually filled with noises of sawing or sanding was finally broken when a loud ringing came from the work bench behind him. With a sigh Gibbs tipped a dirty jar that contained his mobile phone upside down to get it out, flipping it up as he lifted it to his ear.

"Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro..."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. If the deep voice of the caller voice wasn't suspicious, then it was the fact that this mystery person called him Jethro. Only a handle of people ever used that name, and he was sure almost all of them was dead.

"Who is this?" Gibbs said cautiously.

"Aww, come on Jethro, can't you tell? It hasn't been that long, has it Gunny?"

His eyes widened comically at the last word, it couldn't be...

"John?"

From the other side of the line, John Winchester smirked, it was about time his old Gunnery Sergeant realised who he was. Although it had been a while, and if Jethro's life had been half as eventful as his, well, it was hard to remember small things like an old friends voice.

"Bout' time Gunny, must be the old age." John taunted.

"If I remember correctly you're not that much younger yourself Winchester." Gibbs growled.

"I'm younger than you, that's what counts." Said John.

Gibbs snorted, John hadn't changed a bit. "So what's up John? Last I heard you and your two boys vanished off the map after..." He paused.

"After Mary died, yeah." John finished stiffly, all joking vanishing from his voice.

"It's been over 20 years since then. Why are you calling now?"

"..."

"John?"

"I don't have much time left, Gunny..."

Alarm bells started ringing in Gibbs' head. "If you're in trouble I can-"

"No Gunny. This is bigger than anything you or I can handle." John sighed. "I need to know they'll be someone for my boys to call if they ever get in trouble with the law."

Gibbs' eyebrows raised, while he had not been able to keep up with John's life John apparently had kept well enough informed with his to know he know was involved with working with law enforcement.

"What do you want me to do?" Gibbs asked.

"I've given them your number, that should be enough. They have Bobby and Ellen of course," Gibbs had no idea who these people were but he figured they were close friends. "but they need someone who's not a... someone like you Gibbs" John corrected himself.

The head agent narrowed his eyes at the slip up but decided to let it go for now, there were more important things to ask about. "What are they like?" He asked instead.

"Dean's the oldest, nearing thirty now, reminds me kind of myself. He's a smart-ass but he knows how to get a job done. Then there's Sammy-er-Sam, he's four years younger than Dean. He has a good head on his shoulders. I am so proud of him, both of them really, if only they knew."

Gibbs nodded even though he knew it wouldn't be seen, absorbing the information. "Tell em' you're proud John, before its too late."

The line was silent for a few seconds until Gibbs begun to wonder if he was still there.

Finally John spoke, but his voice was softer than before. "If only. But whenever me and Sam are in the same room were fighting like cats and dogs and Dean always seems to end up as peace-keeper. We haven't spoken all that much since Sam ran off to college. Sam didn't want to and Dean, well, I think Dean was too hurt. They're everything to each other. My boys. I am going to miss them." John voice cracked and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I miss my girls." Gibbs admitted quietly.

"You have kids Gunny?" John asked.

"Did. One gorgeous girl. And a wife. They were killed when Kelly was only 8."

"Sorry for your loss." He said.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." He corrected before he even fully registered what the old marine had said. Thinking back he added, "thank you anyway."

"So you'll do it? Be there for them if they ever need it?" Asked John.

"Marines honour" Gibbs sat back down with a sigh, unaware he had even been pacing back and forth across the small room.

John appeared to be pleased at that and stated it as such, "good to hear Gunny."

The fell into silence again but this time Gibbs broke it, "So Winchester, what have you been doing all these years?" He inquired.

The hunter swallowed, unsure how to answer such a question. "I guess you could say I've been doing all the dirty jobs normal people don't want to"

"Like what?" Gibbs prodded gently, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"To be honest Jethro... you really don't want to know." He joked but there was an underlying seriousness evident in his voice.

"That bad, huh?" A part of Gibbs wanted to keep pestering him until he admitted exactly what he'd been doing but deep down he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere.

John grinned grimly, "worse." He said. "I think Sam will come looking for me if I don't go now Gunny, Dean's in hospital you see."

Gibbs felt a twinge of guilt about keeping him away from his boys if they were injured. "How bad is he?" He asked.

The connecting once again went silent for a moment and Gibbs suddenly regretted the question.

"We were all in the Impala" John said quietly, "We collided with a semi-truck and Dean suffered the worst of the damage... We're not sure he's going to make it."

"Go to your boys Winchester" If Gibbs had felt guilty before, he now felt ten times worse, "That's an order."

"Of course Gunny" John said in the same quiet voice, "look after them when I no longer can. And this may sound strange but if they're ever in trouble with your kind of people make sure to keep an open mind. Things are aren't always what they seem, my boys are good people Gibbs, they save lives."

Before he gave Gibbs times to contemplate his words and ask the inevitable questions he decided to finish. "Look after them Jethro, they'll need you."

The line went dead.

For a long time after that Gibbs just stared at his phone, hundreds of questions swirling around in his mind and so little answers to them. All thought of heading off to bed for a good nights rest were gone, now he was just left with the sinking realization that one of his oldest friends was soon going to be gone for good.

Forcing himself to stand he reluctantly placed his mobile back into the unclean jar, staring at it as if he expected it to ring again at any given moment. He swore to himself to be there for the two Winchester boys should they ever need and keep an open mind if ever faced with whatever secret John was holding.

Trudging up the basement stairs he tried to brush the conversation from his mind for the moment, he headed for the spare bottle of bourbon upstairs, planning on drowning out his sorrows and questions for the moment.

It was many months later when his phone was rung once again by a Winchester, in fact it was over two years later. That shocking fifteen minute phone call had almost been forgotten over time. But then in a scarily similar situation Gibbs sat in his basement when the phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs? Leroy Jethro Gibbs? It's Dean Winchester, I need your help."

End.

**Review, Favourite and Follow please! :D**


End file.
